The invention relates to a container, a method for removing a mixer, and a use.
Containers are employed, for example, as fermenters for biogas plants or for storing or disintegrating manure. As a rule, containers of this kind are equipped with a mixer that takes care of mixing the biogas material or manure in the container. This improves, for example, an intended disintegration by bacteria and an also intended production of biogas, as inhomogenous parts in the material or manure are dissolved.
The problem when employing this kind of mixers is that they have to be removed on a regular basis for maintenance or when errors occur. As typically the containers referred to are sealed by a lid or cover on top in order to contain biogas and avoid excessive offensive smell this means a considerable effort with containers according to the state of the art. What is typically required is a difficult removal of the heavy lid, moving a crane above the container, attaching the mixer to the crane, and lifting the mixer out of the container from above by means of the crane.
In order to facilitate removal of the mixer, it has already been suggested to provide in a container wall an inspection opening which can be opened for removing the mixer. However, the effort for removing the mixer is very large even with such a modification as an external crane is required.